robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:A Fantasy Audited War 2 Basepage
Selections I'll be kicking off the "A Fantasy Auditer War 2" tournament on Matt's behalf. The rules are simple; list thirty robots that you'd like to have in the tournament. Almost all heavyweight robots are allowed. However, over time, we have established a list of robots that we consider too good to include. These robots are the most recent versions of Razer, Tornado, Storm II, Terrorhurtz, Atomic, and Firestorms 3-5. If people don't mind, I'd like it if the older versions of these robots, and also some middleweights, should be allowed, and I will include one of each in my personal picks. If people think this is a bad idea, I'll change my selections. All participants can also choose two of their selections to be 'priority picks'; these are given automatic entry to the series. All robots to receive more than one vote will also be guaranteed entry. Therefore, it is pointless to vote for a robot with more than one vote, or if they are a priority pick. The remaining spaces in the competition will be filled by randomly selected robots with one vote. I'll oversee the selection process, and keep track of all the robots that are given instant entry. Matt will bring the numbers up to 128 when he closes the nominations, although these robots will most likely remain secret. :Well, I'm fine with the whole "older versions of "unbeatable" robots" thing, although I do kinda question the purpose of the whole middleweight thing. I know middleweights have fought against heavyweights before, but generally they've been kinda...well, forgone conclusions. Of course, such is the risk of any RWW tournament, but I'll see what others think. CrashBash (talk) 19:33, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree that most middleweights would needless inconclusions with little hope, but I think the exception would be the Typhoon machines. The middleweight Typhoon is in the same kind of boat as the older versions of banned robots. I personally would like to see how the Typhoon Twins cope with a heavyweight opponent, but I'm quite happy to remove them if you're still against the inclusion of middleweights. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:38, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Confirmed Entrants Priority Picks *Diotoir (Series 5) *Dominator 2 *Gyrobot *Razer (Series 4) *Supernova *T.R.A.C.I.E. *Typhoon Twins Two+ Votes *13 Black *All Torque *Chaos 2 *Crushtacean *Blade *Dantomkia *Fluffy *IG-88 *Kan-Opener *Mega Morg *Mute *[[S3 *Sir Chromalot *Spam *Spawn Again *Vader Misc The following robots have received more than one vote; however, each vote is for a different version of the machine. These robots will appear in the tournament in some capacity, but it is undecided which version they will use. *Cassius (1 vote for Cassius, 1 vote for Cassius II) *Hypno-Disc (1 vote for most recent, 1 vote for Series 4) *Panic Attack (2 votes for Extreme 2, 1 vote for Series 6) *Shredder (1 vote for Shredder, 1 vote for Shredder Evolution) *Wild Thing (1 vote for Series 4, 1 vote for Series 5, 1 vote for Series 6) Nominations ToastUltimatum Bolded robots are my priority picks. *√3 *Blade *CV *Edge Hog *Ewe 2 *'Gyrobot' *Hammerhead (Series 3) *Hyperactive *ICU *Impact *Infinity (UK) *Mayhem *Mega Morg *Mute *NEATer Machine *Panic Attack (Series 6) *Pressure *Probophobia *Revenge *Rick *Scar *Scraptosaur *Shredder *Spam *Tetanus II (Series 6) *Tornado (Series 4) *Trazmaniac *'Typhoon Twins' *Vader *Wild Thing 2 Of course, I'll change Tornado and the Typhoon Twins if people disagree with their inclusions. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:15, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Madlooney6 #'Diotoir' (Series 5) #'Dominator 2' (series 6) #Typhoon #Broadsword #Splinter (series 5) #All Torque (series 3) #Wild Thing (series 5) #Mega Morg (series 7) #Panic Attack (extreme 2) #Nemesis #Cassius 2 #Killerhurtz #Dantomkia #Chaos 2 #Shredder Evolution #Berserk 2 (series 3) #Rammstein #frenZy #Ming DieNasty #Zorro #Mighty Mouse #Velocirippa (series 7) #Vader #IG-88 #Bot Out Of Hell #Crushtacean #Bigger Brother #Chaos #Weld-Dor 3 #Mute I've picked 20 with the top 2 of my list being my priority robots. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:39, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry mate, Terrorhurtz is on our ban list. Unless enough people want to take it off the ban list, you'll have to replace that one. I didn't expect to see Dominator II as a priority pick! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:50, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Dominator 2 is a top notch robot, why wouldn't it be a priority pick? Sam (BAZINGA) 20:28, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I just didn't realise you were a fan of Dominator II. You're allowed another ten picks if there's any more robots you'd like to nominate. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::It looked awesome and was pretty powerful and resilient. Plus, the minibot of it is one of my favourite minibots. Picked another 10. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:09, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Jimlaad43 *'Ruf Ruf Dougal' *Dantomkia *'Anarchy' *Steg 2 *Dominator 2 *Black Hole *Spawn of Scutter *Fluffy *Revolution 2 *Robochicken *Mr Nasty *S3 *259 *Spam *Behemoth *13 Black *Kan-Opener *Spawn Again (Series 7, not ever Series 6) *Granny's Revenge 2 *Crushtacean *Storm 2 (Extreme 2) *IG-88 *Hodaf the Bad (Redemption Champion) *Tough as Nails *Ripper *Roadblock *Shear Khan *G.B.H. *Psychosprout *Hypno-Disc (Series 4) Priorities in bold. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:44, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure only TWO robots can be priorities. Also pretty sure Psychosprout is a lightweight. CrashBash (talk) 20:41, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I would still allow Psychosprout as it took part in the main competition, but as Crash said, only two robots can be priority picks. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:47, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Read that bit in a hurry, sorry. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:16, June 1, 2014 (UTC) RelicRaider * Wild Thing(series 4) * Hypno Disc * S3 * Chaos 2 * 13 Black * Spawn Again * Panic Attack(series 5/Extreme 2) * Pussycat * Cassius(series 2) * Kan Opener * Sir Chromalot(series 6) * Supernova * Fluffy * Blade * Agent Orange 2 * Suicidal Tendencies (series 4) * Spawn Again (series 7) * Disc-O-Inferno * Mortis (series 7) * Thermidor 2 * Raging Reality * Steel Avenger * Hefty * King B Powerworks * Tiberius 3 * St Agro * Firestorm II * Comengetorix * SMIDSY :Thanks for your votes! Which version of Panic Attack are you voting for? I've voted for the Series 6 version, while Sam voted for the Extreme 2 version. By the way, Dominator II was Sam's priority pick, giving it confirmed entry, so this makes your vote for Dominator redundant. Free to change it. Same goes for you, Jimlaad. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:45, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Well, seeing as my Dominator vote is redundant, is there any chance I could double vote for a robot? Or is that disallowed? And I've gone for the series 5/extreme 2 panic attack. RelicRaider (talk) 20:48, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::So you basically want another priority pick? Well seeing as Jimlaad also voted for Kan-Opener, just make that one a regular pick, and put priority on another robot. Then just replace Dominator with something else. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:53, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::No, I don't mean another priority pick unless robots with two votes automatically go through. Either way, I've taken the priority from Kan Opener, if it already goes through with both of mine and Jims votes, and I'll decide who to give the other priority to. Also, if I decided to give te priority to Wild Thing, the series 4 version, would that automatically beat all if the other versions out? :::EDIT: Ok then just reread the rules (it's difficult on an iPhone you know) and so I've taken the priority from Kan opener and in deciding which other robot to use it on. RelicRaider (talk) 21:06, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, I think it's fair that choosing Wild Thing (Series 4) as your priority pick would guarantee that specific version entry. In fact, I was tempted to give one of my priority picks to Panic Attack Gold, because I really wanted to see that in the competition, but I decided not to so that I wouldn't be disappointing fans of the normal version. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:12, June 1, 2014 (UTC) CrashBash Decided to take advantage of the middleweight/nerfed "unbeatable" options. If you'd rather I didn't have both as my priorities, please say. *'Razer (S4)' - Nerfed "Unbeatable" *'T.R.A.C.I.E.' - Middleweight *Kat 3 (S7) *Aggrobot 3 (S6) *Sir Chromalot (S6) *All Torque (S3) *6 Million Dollar Mouse *Plunderbird 5 *Spawn Again (S7) *Ming 3 (S6) *The Big Cheese *Crushtacean (S6/7) *Corporal Punishment (S3) *Gravity (S7) *Tsunami (GS) *Conquering Clown 2 *Spin Doctor (EW2) *Warhog (S6) *Killer Carrot 2 (S7) Might add more later. I picked the S4 version of Razer because it was still quite weakly armoured back then, plus it performed badly that year in general. CrashBash (talk) 20:52, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'd say Series 2 is the only Razer I see as allowable, as S4 did convincingly win the Annihilator. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:18, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Sweepstake I think we could do another Ragnabot style sweepstake here. Votes for yes #Jimlaad43(talk) 20:39, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #Combatwombat555 (talk) 20:54, June 1, 2014 (UTC) #Sam (BAZINGA) 20:57, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Votes for no # I just feel that it will cloud peoples judgement on who will win each battle. I hate to admit it, but I was supporting terrorhurtz to win a lot more than I would normally do so, when I had it as my main sweepstake robot, so unless we made people in eligible to vote on a battle their sweepstake is in, I think it would be difficult to say who's voting for a robot just because it's their sweepstake and who's voting or a robot because they honestly believe it would win. I don't know, I have my doubts, but I bet there will be more votes for yes so this is just something to consider. RelicRaider (talk) 21:14, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Comments I'd love to see another sweepstake, but do you propose all 128 robots going into the sweep, or just the semi-finalists? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:53, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :All. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:17, June 1, 2014 (UTC)